Two-stroke internal combustion engines in recreational vehicles typically comprise a cast crankcase with an integral ignition housing. In modern internal combustion engines, aluminum is used for this purpose as aluminum provides the necessary strength and heat transfer properties. The ignition housing must be strong in order to protect the electric generator which it covers. However, cast aluminium alloy crankcase are heavy and they transmit vibrations as well as heat. The aluminium alloy ignition housing resonate and amplify the vibrations of the engine, making the two-stroke engine noisier.
An important requirement in recreational vehicle design is the overall weight of the vehicle. Since cast aluminium alloy ignition housing are heavy, some engine parts have been made of magnesium or magnesium alloy, which is a lightweight material, to reduce the weight of the engine. However, magnesium is an expensive metal and increases the overall cost of the engine.
Thus, there is a need for a two-stroke engine having an ignition housing cover that alleviates some of the drawbacks of prior two-stroke engines.